This invention relates to a method of constructing a playing surface for sports and the like.
Because of the problems of maintaining in good condition traditional grass or turf playing surfaces for such sports as soccer, cricket and tennis, especially when the surfaces are subject to frequent use during periods of excessively high or low rainfall, synthetic turfs, typically in the form of a resilient carpet formed from plastics materials such as polypropylene, have been developed. Synthetic turfs have heretofore been laid in the manner of a carpet, using a resilient underlay placed on a prepared surface such as concrete with suitable drainage. A problem experienced with such playing surfaces is that the playing characteristics of the surfaces are very different from conventional turf, the ball in ball games bouncing faster and rolling differently.